1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to collaboration between network users and more particularly to an improved system and methodology that allows network users to seamlessly collaborate with each other using multiple unrelated applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Collaboration is the process of interaction amongst one or more users. Collaboration technologies allow users to collaborate with each other. User collaboration technologies have existed for some time in various forms such as telephone, fax, e-mail, bulletin boards, etc. Today, many enterprise portals, web sites, and also software applications provide their users with advanced collaboration capabilities such as online presence awareness (aka: buddy lists) of other users, instant messaging between users, discussion threads, and team rooms.